


Actions Speak Louder

by MarziDocs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarziDocs/pseuds/MarziDocs
Summary: Sombra likes VR. Like, really likes VR. She only hopes she can get her girlfriend to warm up to it, and what better way than to give her some games she might enjoy? She just hopes Widow can be patient enough for the surprise she has at the end.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theoroark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/gifts).



> Thank you Bex for letting me tell you the idea when it was 1 am and I was high, and then give you the draft when I was high again. Please enjoy these lesbians.

“This is fucking stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, it’s gaming of the future. You know doctors learn to perform surgery with these, right?” With one hand wrapped around Widow’s waist, and the other on her back, Sombra guided her towards the center of the room. “Besides, there’s shooting games! You love to shoot.”

Widowmaker was currently strapped into a VR headset, big box laying over her eyes, straps around and over her head, and two funny controllers held in hand- with safety strap tight around her wrists, of course. The sniper herself was dressed in casual clothes, leggings and something that vaguely resembled a tanktop-turtleneck hybrid, that Sombra thought would be too hot for the workout that VR usually allotted.

“I do not love to shoot. Do you love to hack?” Widowmaker pipes up, turning her head towards Sombra. She couldn’t see the hacker, of course, the headset didn’t quite allow for a see-through look. At least, Sombra hadn’t enabled the headset to do so. Once Widowmaker was set in the middle of the room, Sombra tossed the headset’s wire further away to keep the sniper from stepping on it.

“Pfft, of course I do Araña, that’s why it’s my job.” She scoffs, finally stepping away so Widowmaker had room to, well, play. “Now face the front! I’ll guide you through getting to the game.” She watched as the sniper shuffled to face one of the walls, though her head swung around slowly to survey the surroundings.

“Enjoying the starting room?” Sombra asked, watching as Widowmaker didn’t listen and continued to turn and look around. Sombra had set herself near her PC, where the large screen was streaming what Widowmaker saw. That way Sombra could keep up with her actions and questions without having to describe or guess what she was looking at.

“It’s blurry.” Came Widow’s reply, tentatively letting go of the controllers so she could reach up and shift the mask. “And hot.”

“Yeah, that’s what that little button on the right is for. Not much to do about the heat though. Press that button and pull the headset in and out until you can see good. Though, if it’s giving you too much trouble we might have to get you some glasses, araña.” Sombra teased.

On Widowmaker’s end, she was staring out into a blurry, poorly-furnished living room, though that soon became a clear, poorly-furnished living room once she found the focus button and fixed the view. “What am I supposed to do again?” Widowmaker asked, finally looking towards the floating screen Sombra had instructed her towards.

“Stand there and look pretty,” came Sombra’s instinctual tease, though she easily followed it with: “and click on the picture that says ‘super hot’.” Sombra watches as Widow fiddled with a controller until she eventually figured out how to click icons. She had made Widowmaker try VR a time ago, though she only walked her through tutorials. She wondered how much the sniper still remembered, or if she let herself forget it once the ordeal was over.

“I’m in.” Widow responds curtly, and indeed, on the screen Sombra watched the game load up. 

“You know how to listen to tutorials, tell me if you enjoy it.” Sombra instructed. That was all Widowmaker needed to find the play button and start. It was a simple enough game, Sombra knew, but Widow could be very, very impatient. Widow eased into it anyway, and though she was normally quite stoic, perhaps a little emotionally constipated at times, Sombra could spot the pleased smile slowly growing on her face. Thank god she chose right for a first-time game, both easy and simplistic, the learning curve was gentle enough for an impatient sniper.

As the levels got harder, Widowmaker adapted, though it was easy enough to watch her duck, lean, and dodge, throwing objects and swinging at enemies, she seemed to favor the pistol still. Though, her hands were her best bet, as Sombra could see, it seems in VR Widowmaker didn’t have the same accuracy she prided herself with on the field. Sight wasn’t quite the same in VR, and while Widowmaker knew how to aim a pistol, both her shots and her throws ended up with more misses than she desired. It was almost fun to watch her curse under her breath and try again.

“Remember you can interact with the people! Try shoving for once, araña.” Sombra advised. It took another try for Widow to take it into consideration, pulling her hands in and shoving away from her. Sombra watched the enemy tumble to the floor and shatter into red shards as Widowmaker put a bullet into another enemy’s polygon body. 

“How are you liking it?” Sombra asked as the game shifted into downtime. Widow swung her head towards her voice, narrowly missing a wayward shot from another enemy.

“I like it, are there more like these?” The sniper asked, ducking out of the way of another bullet.

“Of course! Here, press that little clicky button on your controller, you’ll be able to end the game that way, I’ll show you another kind of game you might like.” She advised. Widowmaker listened, looking towards the controller and fumbling for just a moment to press the button. Sombra could see that it worked, Widowmaker was able to hit the ‘quit game’ button and watch as the world dissolved back to the room they started in.

“What next?” Widow asked once she had control over movement again. Her head swivels lazily towards Sombra, out of politeness for looking at her conversation partner than anything else.

“Click that eh, the square with the cute robot on the cover.”

“The old box screen?”

“Same difference back then, this is an old game.”

Well, that was all Widow needed to click and let it load in. Sombra could see she was getting bored, leaning heavier on one leg than the other, sighing, stretching in the loading screens. That was most of VR, waiting for loading, but Sombra thought she could handle it well enough. While the robot rambled on Sombra spoke louder, directing Widow to a cartridge and to the lever that would start the game. She responded quickly, Sombra could see her grimacing at the mesh of sounds, both equally irritating, Sombra was sure she would attest.

Once the level had finished loading, Sombra watched the confused frown bloom on her face. “Is this just a store clerk simulator?”

“Yeah! Haven’t you ever wanted a normal job?” Sombra asks, watching Widow look around and fiddle with the objects set out for her.

“Well, debatably, but it always seemed so boring.”

“Closer to repetitive, but you like that!” Sombra piped. Widow raised her head as a ‘customer’ approached, listening to the instructions given to her in game.

“I don’t like repetitive, I like puzzles. Puzzles aren’t repetitive.” Widow responded, chucking this and that item, watching it bounce off of the shelves. Though the level was short and Widow eventually listened, she seems far more impatient with this game than the last, Sombra would have to hurry. 

“Sombra, my eyes are aching, can I stop now?”

“Alright alright, just one more, you know how to leave.” Indeed, Widowmaker did know how to leave, exiting out of the game and tossing herself back to the home, er, room. 

“How do I leave here?” Widowmaker asked. She had pressed the button that always gave her the option to exit, but this time it gave her nothing but settings. 

“One more araña, hit that button with the anime people on it.” Sombra could hear her sigh of displeasure, but she followed suit anyway. On Sombra’s end, this was a chance to go in blind.

“Go walk over to the mirror, you’re cute. You can use the joystick.” She advised. Sombra set a hand on a forgotten PC tower, eyes glowing and growing distant as her telltale purple linking spiderwebbed over the hardware. Though Sombra could not watch, Widowmaker shuffles her way over to the mirror, and indeed Sombra was right.

“Am I a giant cat?” She asks, turning this way and that to look herself over. The ingame model was a large tiger, pudgy, with different expressions that Widow could change by shifting her grip on the controllers.

“Yep! It’s one of the free models, better than some anime girl, don’t you think?” Widow had to agree.

“Is that all this game is? Dressup?”

“No, you can go places. Click the eh, upper button? Scroll all the way down, I made a world for you to learn in. You’ll know it when you see it.”

While Widowmaker listened, Sombra jumped into action, preparing her side of the world for Widow’s arrival. She had spent a few days scanning, modeling the world, and programming some of the stuff inside it, she only hoped it’d be just as Widow would like. The world wasn’t difficult to find nor join, though it did take plenty of time to load. When the loading screen faded away and sunlight replaced it, Widowmaker looked up and around, finding an area very, very familiar to her.

“Sombra, is this the chateau?” She asked. Indeed, it was. The old bricks that made up the courtyard were just as old and leaf-littered as she remembered. The large entryway was still white, though marred with dirt that had had to be scrubbed off. Further in, the first hall Widowmaker had painted, though that too was dirty from the outside blowing in. She moved off towards the main hall, with the fireplace and the half-circle of windows, and delighted in the fact that the spider that had claimed a corner was still there, though now in a sort of jpeg, flat look. But there was more: sliding half doors to keep out draft, a few couches here and there. Widowmaker recognized that most of the furniture was furniture she had been looking at weeks prior. The chairs around the wooden table, for instance, she had spoken to Sombra about how good they would be for the chateau.

“I decorated it. Remember when you were asking about wall colors? I scanned it in, you can decorate here, before you go out and buy stuff for the place. Squeeze the handle.” Sombra instructed. Widowmaker listened, squeezing the button on the side of the controller, and was rewarded with a colormap and a funny-looking airbrush. She moved the joystick to a color and pointed at a wall, squeezing the trigger did as Sombra said, coloring the wall a bright green.

“Oh Sombra…” she was awed, Sombra could hear it, walking slowly through the recreation, but she had to distract her, couldn’t let her get too far.

“Squeeze the other handle, I uploaded a catalogue, but they’re not all 3D models, some are just transparent pictures.” Doing so did indeed bring up a catalogue, showing the name of the item and where it could be gotten, Widowmaker was able to set it down into the space, as well as move other furniture around.

“This is amazing Sombra, how long did you spend making all of this?” Widow asked, inching to a door to try and open it. It couldn’t be opened, but Widow could stick her head through the wood and see the empty room on the other side.

“Not long, a few days, but I want you to check out the cellar, I think you’ll flip.” Sombra urged. That was all it took to get Widowmaker to stop playing decoration and maneuver her way to the basement. It was strangely lit, - despite no visible source of light. Still, there was more to be seen, as moving down into the cellar, she could see fake light, bright and colored, spill from the heart of the cellar, where the little wine dungeon remained. She could see balloons as well, multicolored and round, putter and bump against the ceiling. And on one wall, what she assumed to be writing, floated in the air.

“What is all this?” Widowmaker asked, shifting into the center of the room. Now she could read what the writing said, and see that it was hiding a picture, a pretty silver ring in a box. It was a gorgeous ring, some sort of high-grade cushion-cut amethyst set in a halo of diamonds, small but eyecatching, it was easy to forget that there was a message that came with it. ‘Marry me Widow?’ written in Sombra’s chicken scratch, made worse by the strange medium of writing in mid air, explained what the pretty ring was for. Widowmaker turned on instinct towards where she remembered Sombra’s voice to be from, and startled herself with the sight of the hacker in question. It was a poorly-made model, a full-body scan she could tell, but it was Sombra all the same, even with her smile, which bloomed over her face.

The hacker threw her arms out in a flourish, posing dramatically. “Tada! Turns out, when your brain is a computer and your eyes are cybernetic, you can always have a VR system on you. Or in you, rather. But,” she stepped forward, stopping an arm’s length away, “I know it’s cheesy, but I still wanted to ask…” The hacker shifted, dropping to one knee.

“Don’t you dare,” Widow reached out to stop her, “Of course I will.” Her hands, still holding the controllers, impacted with something soft, Sombra, making both women jump. Even with seeing Sombra right there, it seems neither expected to feel the other. Neither had time to think much about it however, as Sombra grabbed her forearms and used the leverage to stand back up, Widow took the opportunity to drop the controllers and grab Sombra back. She was there, in her hands physically and in virtual sight, but it still wasn’t quite enough. 

Instinctively, Widow leaned closer, and Sombra used the chance to grab the back of her head and unscrew the band, peeling the headset off of her so she could lean in and kiss her. It was nice to see Sombra in real life for those few seconds before bliss slid her eyes shut. It was far nicer to hold her close and kiss her. Even though that was perhaps not what she expected of a proposal, Widow couldn’t deny that she would have said yes no matter what.


End file.
